Talk:Rolling Cutter
Cut Launcher In my opinion, I think we should keep this page. Cause just like how Flash Man has two different weapons, Time Stopper and Flash Buster, Cut Man has the Rolling Cutter and Cut Launcher. Megaman100 (talk) 21:45, September 10, 2017 :But in Flash Man's case the weapons are different. Cut Man fires the same weapon. If it is to be considered something else because he fires it from his hands, than doesn't Mega Man (and Protoman/Bass/Duo) obtain the "Cut Launcher" instead of the Rolling Cutter as they use it with their arms? So is Rolling Cutter exclusive to Cut Man because it is fired from his head? --''Quick'' (u•t) 21:53, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::It's not exlcusive to Cut Man. In most games, Mega Man obtains the Rolling Cutter after defeating Cut Man. However, in the Mega Man animated series and Mega Man Universe (cancelled), Mega Man obtains the Cut Launcher instead of the Rolling Cutter. --Megaman100 :::You are saying that this "brand new" "Cut Launcher" is different from the Rolling Cutter, but why? Because it is fired from his arms instead of his head? So because of that those blades aren't the same as the Rolling Cutter, but different cutters? Mega Man obtains Rolling Cutter in the games, but he can either fire it by throwing them (supposedly creating them from "nothing" like the Metal Blade in the Super Smash Bros trailer) or from his buster (like the arcade games). So what's the difference between the way Rolling Cutter is used in these images? MMPB-RollingCutter.png MMPF-RollingCutter2.png RSRollingCutterD.png Cut Man Arm Cutters.png RW1RollingCutter.png :::The way you are showing it makes it look like they aren't the same, while they actually are. By that logic, than is one to assume that the manga image on the side isn't showing the Magnet Missile and Needle Cannon because it is being fired from their heads in that version? --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:51, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::The difference is that the cutters fired from Cut Man's arm cannon fly straight, while the ones thrown from his head boomerang back to him. Megaman100 (talk) 01:32, September 11, 2017 (UTC)megaman100Megaman100 (talk) 01:32, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Many weapons acted differently in the cartoon (i.e. Leaf Shield), this being the way the cutter works in the TV show. If you want to point out the differences, do it in the Rolling Cutter page, don't make it sound like it is not the same because of a small change. Even in-game there are weapons that have more differences than that and are considered the same weapon (i.e Power Stone). --''Quick'' (u•t) 02:44, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::However, in the cartoon show Cut Man has both the throwable head cutter and his arm cannon. Megaman100 (talk) 02:55, September 11, 2017 (UTC)megaman100Megaman100 (talk) 02:55, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::However, in the very first episode of the show, Mega Man touches Cut Man's arm and gets his "Cut Launcher", but the cutter in Cut Man's head disappears when he does so, showing that they are the same weapon as Cut Man says that he got his weapon (singular, not plural). --''Quick'' (u•t) 03:17, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::However, in Mega Man Universe, Cut Man's Rolling Cutter and Arm Cannon would have been different weapons. Megaman100 (talk) 03:38, September 11, 2017 (UTC)megaman100Megaman100 (talk) 03:38, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::How can you be so certain if the only time it was shown was in a trailer where Tellys also have a different appearances and behaviors? (and so was Mega Man's) In the game footage Tellys act like they did in MM2. --''Quick'' (u•t) 04:03, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Since it was a cancelled game, I infer that the Cut Launcher and Rolling Cutter would have been separate weapons in the gameplay. So, if Mega Man defeats Cut Man, he would have obtained the Cut Launcher instead of the Rolling Cutter. --Megaman100 :::::::::::An assumption isn't a fact nor a valid source, and as a cancelled game it doesn't really matter on the subject at hand. If that's all, can "Cut Launcher" be removed? --''Quick'' (u•t) 05:09, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::No. I think we need this page since the distinction between Cut Man's head cutter and arm cannon are clear now. Megaman100 (talk) 05:14, September 11, 2017 (UTC)megaman100Megaman100 (talk) 05:14, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Nope. --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:52, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I think we still should have this page. I can't remember where you got that image from. Where did you find it? Megaman100 (talk) 18:44, September 11, 2017 (UTC)megaman100Megaman100 (talk) 18:44, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::For what reason if it's the same weapon? And the image is from Mega Man Gigamix, where Cut Man is all beaten and uses an arm cannon to create a new cutter for his head (details in the Rolling Cutter page). --''Quick'' (u•t) 18:54, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::We should have this page because the Rolling Cutter boomerangs back to Cut Man, and the Cut Launcher just flies straight. So they could be different weapons. Megaman100 (talk) 19:30, September 11, 2017 (UTC)megaman100Megaman100 (talk) 19:30, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::You already said that, but that's not enough reason to have a separate page as they are the same thing (a cutter), only fired in a different way. Heck, Power Stone from MM5 and the arcade games has more different than that and both have are considered the same weapon. If that's all, this page should be deleted. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:35, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::However, in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe, Cut Man may have been able to use both the throwable head cutter and his arm cannon. :::::::::::::::::::Moved to Rolling Cutter. --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:43, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Addendum: If one pays attention to Mega Man Universe footage and screens, notice that the custom characters Metto Man (with Wood Man's arms) and Chop Man (with Metal Man's arms) fired from their hands instead of using a buster. --''Quick'' (u•t) 12:38, September 13, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::However, when Mega Man obtains Cut Launcher again in a later episode, the cutter in Cut Man's head didn't disappear, showing that they are different weapons. If so, can we bring back the Cut Launcher page? Megaman100 (talk) 18:54, October 14, 2017 (UTC)megaman100Megaman100 (talk) 18:54, October 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::I would say that it's showing the Magnet Missile, but I would say that the image isn't showing the Needle Cannon because the shots fired from Needle Man's head split into three shots, while the Needle Cannon only fires one shot. *sigh*... Stop trying to make excuses for creating new weapons when they are the same thing, only portraited in a different way. And I'll say it again, even in the games weapons can work in a different way, like Super Arm and Power Stone. --''Quick'' (u•t) 12:28, October 26, 2017 (UTC)